USUM007
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (USUM). Synopsis Sun returns to Alola, where he is greeted by Sina, Dexio, Lillie and Samson Oak. The group makes a search for Moon, Lusamine and others, who also came out of Ultra Space. When Lillie encounters her mother, still fused with Nihilego, she shows the pendant she got to calm her down. Meanwhile, Moon wakes up, shackled, and encounters Faba and an unsuspecting figure. Chapter Plot Sun and Torracat fall on Zygarde, who is standing next to the group. Sun stands up, and sees Lillie, after he realizes he is in a cold environment. He is also surprised to see Zygarde, and asks what it actually is, to which Lillie wants to know the same thing. Lillie explains he is on Mount Lanakila, and Sun realizes this Zygarde was formed after he returned to Alola, and Sina and Dexio mention all the cells fused into this 100% form of Zygarde. Lillie also adds that they have been informed that Sun, Moon or her mother would return to Alola through the crack in the sky. Sun explains that others, including her mother, were sucked into a tear, which makes Lillie pleased that Moon and her mother have returned. Sun believes they came out in other places, and since it is quite dark, he calls upon a Poké Ride Stoutland to search for them. Sun gives Stoutland some of Pikachu clothes, which have Nihilego's scent, to track down others. He also asks for Sina, Dexio and the professor, the latter reminding his name is Samson Oak. Elsewhere on the mountain, a person finds Moon, who is lying unconscious in the snow. The person mutters that he only needs to bring her with himself, and grabs her body. At evening, Sun and the rest search for others. Dexio notices a lot of Pokémon looking like Vulpix and Sandshrew, to which Samson Oak describes them as Alolan variants; the original forms have escaped from Alola's volcanoes and adapted to this snowy surroundings. Sun admits he is feeling quite cold, and asks Lillie how is she holding up. Lillie pretends that she is okay, but Sun notices she's freezing, too. As he goes to send Dollar to warm them up, the two are surrounded by the mountain's Pokémon. Sun wishes to pass, but suddenly, his Dong comes out. Lillie notes the wild Pokémon came to greet Dong, to which Sun realizes Dong must've evolved in this place. The wild Pokémon point to a direction, which Sun and Lillie take. They come upon a snow obstacle, which Dong punches, revealing Lunala. Samson realizes that Necrozma descended to this world to consume light, while Sun explains he saw it fused with Lunala before he came to Alola. Samson Oak and Lillie fear that with Necrozma separated, daylight will never appear. Stoutland has also discovered something, so Dong punches the snow, revealing Lusamine, who is still fused with Nihilego. Lillie is shocked to see her mother before her. Lusamine looks at Lillie, and mutters how hideous she looks. Lusamine questions Lillie why is she dressed like that, thinking she only wants to see her mother sad. Sun asks Lillie to stand back, who takes some steps forward. Lillie shows the pendant, explaining that she got it from Mina, who got it from a person that could not remember their identity. Lusamine looks at the picture of herself, Lillie and Gladion. Lusamine looks at the photo, and starts coming back to her senses. Lillie adds that person wanted to do anything to see those people again, but was crying, since he could not remember anything else. Lillie explains that their father didn't abandon them, but he could not return home because he could not remember them. She offers her hand, asking of Lusamine to search for Lusamine's husband together. Lusamine stops, and utters a scream. A flash of light appears, and Lusamine reverts to her normal form, and drops the Beast Ball. However, she faints, as Samson Oak notes she needs to be taken in a hospital. Sun asks for Zygarde's help, who is not moving; Sun turns around to see Necrozma. On Exeggutor Island, Hau, with his Pokémon enters a tent. He stops, as the Aether Foundation employee points out he needs to be quiet, as Guzma is still resting. Hau sits down with his grandfather, and looks at Guzma, who wakes up. Guzma sees Hala, who is silent. Guzma becomes annoyed, yelling he is not his flop. He rests down, stating he never liked the region's rules. He looks at Hau, stating he does not need to be bound by Alola's traditions, even if he is Island Kahuna's grandson. He advises Hau if he cannot become someone he wishes to in this region, he needs to leave and search for a place of his own, else he'll become like Guzma. Hau and Hala leave the tent, and the former tells the latter that Hala forbid him training with the Trial Captains. Hala states if he came here to change his mind, he is too late, for the Trial Captains are absent. Hau smiles, stating Hala has to train him, to prepare him for the crisis in Alola. Hau admits he came here to join the fight. Hala asks Hau does he know why he forbid him from training. Hau understands, but shows a Z-Ring, as proof that the ban is off. Hau also shows that he was training hard for these six months, and shows his Brionne and Pikachu, both of which evolved. Moreover, he admits he never knew that he had a Sparkling Stone in his pocket, which Olivia fashioned into a Z-Ring. Hala changes his mind, and has his grandson begin his training. Above the island, Olivia and Kahili high-five each other, seeing their plan has worked. The two decide to give Kiawe his Z-Ring, and go to Hokulani Observatory, where the Trial Captains are. The two note that the Trial Captains are preparing to go to Mount Lanakila, in a vehicle Molayne and Sophocles built. Olivia also reminds Kahili about something else, who opens the briefcase, showing many Z-Crystals. Olivia admits she is amazed that Kahili has found all the Z-Crystals. Olivia picks an odd-shaped one, asking if it is also a Z-Crystal. Moon wakes up, and becomes shocked to be shackled. She looks around, and realizes she is in a cage. Faba approaches her, asking if "Miss Poison" is awake, with a figure looking like Moon behind him. Debuts Character *Ryuki Pokémon *Hau's Pikachu *Brionne (Hau's) *Alolan Vulpix *Alolan Ninetales *Alolan Sandshrew *Alolan Sandslash Item *Buginium Z *Dragonium Z *Fairium Z *Flyinum Z *Ghostium Z *Grassium Z *Icium Z *Poisonium Z *Psychium Z *Steelium Z *Pikanium Z *Aloraichum Z *Eevium Z *Snorlium Z *Decidium Z *Mewnium Z *Incinium Z *Primarium Z *Tapunium Z *Marshadium Z *Lycanium Z Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 2 chapters